


Saving and Feelings

by Romeria



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angry Illya, F/M, Feelings, Gaby is a shipper, Injured Napoleon, Vinciguerras are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Illya gets his revenge</p><p>Or</p><p>Napoleon faces near death twice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! Whoop!

Gaby knows that her partners have feelings for each other. They don't know that the other loves them. Which is why when Napoleon had to seduce Victoria, she saw the rage in Illya's eyes as he struggled to remain composed.

Illya realized the extent of his feelings for Napoleon when he found him strapped to the electric chair. His hair was disheveled and he looked just about done with life. He almost killed Rudi, almost, but something held him back. Illya wanted Rudi to feel what he did to Napoleon. Cowboy. His Cowboy. 

Napoleon realized the extent of his feelings for Illya when he rescued him. From both the chair and Alexander Vinciguerra. While he was in the chair he kept thinking about Illya. The deep boom of his accent laced voice, or way his ice cold blue eyes softened into a nice sky blue. When he was saved from Alexander, Napoleon just thought, "If only I could see Illya's face before I go" and he did. Now he is not gone because of Illya. Peril. His Peril.

Illya was more than angry at Alexander. He was so glad to throw the motorcycle at him. Hurting Gaby was terrible, hurting Napoleon was terrible and he could fulfill his lust to kill the bastard. And when he saw Napoleon laying in the mud, his heart broke. His broken smile showing the signs of fatigue and pain he was hiding. He told him to go to Gaby and make sure she was alright.

Gaby knew about both of their feelings which is why when Illya came over she tried to say Solo. She wanted him to take care of Solo and tend to his wounds. Honestly she could pinpoint the time she saw Illya's heart break. It was almost audible. She didn't have the strength to speak. So she laid there as Illya whispered that everything was okay. He should have been saying that to Solo. 

Waverly could see how close they had grown over the week or so they had been in Italy. Solo and Kuryakin more so. He saw how Kuryakin's eyes flicked to Solo every once in awhile. How Gaby became the Mother Hen of the group, quite amusing. Honestly he thought Kuryakin was going to end up with Gaby, but it seemed not to be. As he walked away from informing them of their employment with UNCLE, he could see the slight smile on Kuryakin's face in the reflection. It was going to be a great team.

Which is why he was happy with receiving notice that Kuryakin and Solo had kissed and were involved romantically.


End file.
